


With Your Dying Breath (Last Words)

by MisMiz (Jaaaaack51)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaaaack51/pseuds/MisMiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triumph of good comes at great cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Dying Breath (Last Words)

**Author's Note:**

> _There are no happy endings_  
>  _Endings are the saddest part_  
>  _So just give me a happy middle_  
>  _And a very happy start_  
>  Shel Silverstein
> 
> Ummm. No happy beginning or middle but I do have the unhappy ending for you.

WITH YOUR DYING BREATH (Last Words)

"I did it, Buck. Me. JD Dunne. I killed the most notorious outlaw in the territory with no help from anyone. Now maybe you'll stop calling me kid all the time." _The young sheriff is lying on the rough cabin floor looking up at his companion who is kneeling by his side._

"Yeah, ki...I mean, JD. You did good." _Something suspiciously like a tear shines in one eye._

"Actually, I guess I don't really mind so much if you call me kid sometimes. I've kind of gotten used to it."

"I wasn't really gonna stop calling you that anyway."

"I know." _Something like a smile crosses the pale face._

“Yeah. I know you know.”

"You aint mad at me, are you Buck? There wasn't time to go back and get help. He had those two girls and he was gonna hurt them real bad."

"Of course I'm mad at you, JD. Aint I always?"

"Don't make me laugh, Buck. It hurts."

"I seem to recall saying that to you once upon a time."

"Yeah." _Silence reigns for a moment._

Buck? Where are the others? I can't see too well." _Tries to lift his head up_

"Nathan is over there with the two girls. And the rest of us are right here, JD." _A brief touch on the shoulder accompanies these words._

"Chris?"

"Yes. I'm here, JD."

"Are you...Did I?" _Speech is becoming more difficult. His strength is fading._

"You did the right thing, JD. I'm proud to call you friend." _The gunslinger's voice betrays none of the emotion on his face._

"Same goes for me, JD." _The tracker's voice also shows no hint of what he's feeling._

“Mere words cannot…” _The gambler trails off, brushing a hand across his eyes before stooping down to ghost his hand across the young sheriff’s brow._

"It doesn't hurt as bad this time as it did when that lady bounty hunter shot me. Reckon that's a good sign, Nathan?"

"I reckon so." _The healer walks over and quietly kneels beside the young man._

"How are the girls? They're gonna be ok, aren't they?" _There is a brief silence as each of the surrounding men turns to look at the still, bloody figures in the corner._

"They'll be just fine, JD. Thanks to you." _Buck looks at the surrounding men as he speaks and one by one each man nods in silent accord._

"Good." _The young sheriff breathes a sigh of relief._

"I'm getting sleepy. Do you fellas mind if I close my eyes for a few minutes? I'm so tired."

"Go ahead, JD. Sleep in peace. We'll be right here beside you." _The deep voice of the ex-preacher has a soothing effect on the young man. He relaxes and closes his eyes for the last time._

The End


End file.
